Dan Episode 01
The first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan A boy named Dan Bashin is drawn into the world of Grand Rolo. Summary The episode opens with an announcer introducing Grand Rolo. In the real world, Dan Bashin and Kajitsu Momose were battling at a tournament, with several other card battlers watching. Many were impressed to see The IronKnight Yggdrasill, a rare and powerful spirit. During the match, time seemed to freeze, and Dan sensed a battle between The ThunderDragonEmperor Siegwurm and The IronKnight Yggdrasill. During this time, the core started to glow. Dan lost the battle, but went to chase after Kajitsu once it's over. On his way, he met another boy, Yuuki Momose, who helped lead him to her. Kajitsu summoned green butterflies, which drag Dan into a portal. In Grand Rolo, a village was under attack by soldiers who follow Otherworld King. Many of the inhabitants were taken captive. Nonbirii, one of its inhabitants, tried pleading to Kazan, who led the attacks. Kazan, however, stated that Nobirii lost a battle to him, and so they must comply to the rules. Magisa, the witch protecting Otherworld, arrived then. However, even she wasn't enough to stop the soldiers. It was then when Dan fell from the sky. Magisa sensed right away that he was one of the bearers of core's light. Kazan ordered that he be taken to see the king. While Dan sturggled to escape from the soldiers, he overheard Kazan mocking Nonbirii's deck. Believing that a card battler put their life into building a deck, he couldn't accept that. He challenged Kazan to a battle, who accepted under the terms that he use Nonbirii's deck. If Dan won the battle, Kazan would withdraw from the village. Magisa taught Dan how to enter Grand Rolo's battlefield. There, he was given his battle form, a card battler uniform. Along with Magisa, Nonbirii and his brother Zungurii came to watch the match. As he battled Kazan, Dan was amazed to see how battles in Grand Rolo differed from his world. Thanks to drawing The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm, he was able to win the battle. Kazan left once he was defeated, asking Dan's name before he went. Matches Dan vs. Kajitsu Turn # N/A (Kajitsu) -Kajitsu attacks with The IronKnight Yggdrasil. -Dan takes a life. 1 life remains. -Kajitsu attacks with Rainbowpapillon. -Dan takes the last life. Winner: Kajitsu Dan vs. Kazan Turn 1: (Kazan) -Kazan summons Hellscorpio and Skulldemon. Turn 2: (Dan) -Dan summons Lizardedge and Rokceratops. Turn 3: (Kazan) -Kazan summons Hellscorpio and Skulldevil. -Kazan attacks with Hellscorpio. -Dan takes a life. 4 lives remain. -Kazan attacks with Hellscorpio. -Dan blocks with Rokceratops. Both are destroyed. -Kazan attacks with Skulldemon. -Dan takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 4: (Dan) -Dan summons Goradon, Lizardedge, abd The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm. -Because of Siegwurm's clash effect, Kazan is forced to block. He blocks with Skulldevil, which is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Lizadedge and Goradon. -Kazan takes 2 lives. 3 lives remain. Turn 5: (Kazan) -Kazan summons Humpdump at level two. -Kazan brings Hellscorpio up to level two. -Kazan attacks with Skulldemon. -Dan takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Kazan attacks with Hellscorpio. -Dan blocks with Lizardedge. Lizardedge is destroyed. Turn 6: (Dan) -Dan summons Goradon. -Dan brings Siegwurm up to level three. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm, using clash. -Kazan blocks with Humpdump. Humpdump is destroyed. -Dan attacks with both Goradon and Lizardedge. -Kazan takes the last lives. Winner: Dan Featured Card The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. It's clash effect, which forces the opponent to block, is noted. Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS02-001: Lizardedge BS04-004: DarkDinohound (Seen in Dan's Hand) SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS02-015: Humpdump BS03-013: Hellscorpio BS04-013: Skulldemon BS04-017: Hellwitch Green BS03-029: Machfly White BS01-079: Rainbowpapillon SD01-026: The IronKnight Yggdrasill Episode Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Hideto Suzuri- Nobuhiko Okamoto Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Nonbirii- Daisuke Hirakawa Kazan- Kenji Nomura Friend- Kōtarō Matsumaru Boy- Chie Yoshimoto Subordinate A- Masashi Yabe Subordinate B- Masataka Sawada Narration- Masane Tsukayama Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard/Episode Director: Akira Nishimori Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Trivia *For this episode Suzuri is voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto. Usually, his seiyuu is Daisuke Sakaguchi. *Although Kazan is a recurring character throughout this series, and in Battle Spirits Brave this is the only time a battle of his is shown. *This is the first time cards from SD01 are seen in the anime. Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan